Plus ou moins
by Hinari
Summary: C'est dur pour un pauvre petit milliardaire de voir le monde nager dans le bonheur quand on s'ennuie à mourir. [Ne prends en compte que jusqu'à la saison 3]


_Auteur : Hinari_

_Série : Smallville_

_Grade : T_

_Genre : drabble, humour, léger slash, OOC_

_Disclaimer : Est-ce que Clark a enfin avoué son amour éternel à Lex ? Non. _

_Note : Ceci est une série de drabble (un arc) qui peuvent se lire séparément. _

-

-

**Trauma**

-

-

-

-

Lex s'installa calmement derrière son bureau indécemment luxueux et cher.

Il inspira.

Ferma les yeux.

Expira.

Ça y est, songea-t-il en les rouvrant, je suis zen.

Il poussa un soupir desespéré et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

« Merde. »

Il se demanda distraitement si sa vie pouvait être pire qu'en ce moment.

Un bruit d'hélicoptère se fit entendre, et il se rappela que son père avait dit qu'il passerait à Smallville ce week-end.

Apparement oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel Luthor entrait dans la pièce, sans avoir frappé, d'un pas joyeux et presque sautillant, un grand sourire idiot vissé au visage.

La dépression sournoise qui guettait Lex depuis plusieurs jours était en passe de lui tomber dessus.

Tout allait bien, à croire que le monde avait subitement décidé de tourner à l'envers.

Même son père avait changé. Il avait décidé de se réconcilier avec son fils, sous le prétexte, vaseux, qu'il l'aimait.

« Alors, fils, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu devrais te mettre à la camomille, ça t'aiderait à dormir. »

Lex n'avait pas de poils, et pourtant tout son être était hérissé. Voir son père ainsi était tout simplement insupportable. Déjà parce qu'il était heureux, ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas de l'héritier Luthor. Ensuite parce qu'un Luthor, surtout celui-là, ne devrait pas avoir le droit de parler comme ça. Finalement et surtout parce que la raison de l'insolent bien-être de son père faisait son désespoir.

Jonathan Kent était mort.

Paix à son âme, etc.

Il avait assisté à l'enterrement avec indifférence. Il n'avait cessé d'essuyer les refus de main tendue et d'amitié qu'il avait adressé à l'homme sous le prétexte qu'il était un Luthor. Pourtant, il n'avait été en rien responsable de l'accident qui avait couté la vie au père de Clark. Il soupçonnait son cher et tendre géniteur de ne pas pouvoir se dire la même chose. Il faut dire que les circonstances étaient plutôt étranges, et que le conducteur du camion n'était pas connu pour être porté sur la boisson, surtout au volant. Enfin, toujours est-il que lors d'une collision entre une voiture et un camion qui revenait de la laiterie, deux hommes, les deux conducteurs des véhicules, avaient trouvé la mort. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres victimes, ni même de témoins.

Huit mois plus tard, Lionel entreprenait des travails d'approches plutôt concluant auprès de la jolie veuve.

Vers la même époque, Clark Kent acceptait enfin de sortir avec Lana Lang, dont la jolie épaule lui avait servi de réconfort.

Fuck.

Il aurait été très content lui aussi de lui servir de mouchoir.

L'anniversaire du décès approchait, son père commençait déjà à préparer la liste d'invités du mariage, une femme telle que Martha Kent méritant le meilleur (et qu'est-ce qui était meilleur qu'un Luthor, hein, je vous le demande ma bonne dame ?), Clark et Lana vivait sur un nuage rose, Pete et Chloé vivait sur un nuage rose. Il ne manquait plus que Marcy et Enrique emménagent eux aussi dans un petit nuage rose et il pourrait se tirer une balle.

La Terre s'était détournée de son orbite et avait foncée dans un nuage rose. S'il avait été violet, à la rigueur. Mais non, il avait fallu que tout soit englué dans la guimauve et les bons sentiments.

Lionel virevolatait autour de lui en suggérant des idées d'aménagements, ce qui amplifia sa migraine. Autant pour la fois il avait pensé qu'il était physiquement incapable de tomber malade.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais me coucher.

-Très bien, serre bien tes petits poings pour t'endormir, je viendrai te faire un bisou dans quelques minutes. »

Lex s'enfuit, au bord des larmes ou de la crise d'hystérie.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé. Son père était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-

-

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus traumatisant pour Lex que de voir son père foncièrement heureux et Clark roucoulant dans les bras de Lana ?

Review ?

-


End file.
